


So Special, So Rare

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Antti used to date until he was traded to Dallas and met Jordie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Special, So Rare

When Jason was traded to Dallas he and Antti decided it was best for them to take a break. It was too hard to try and hold a long distance relationship, especially with a team your team is fight with to get a playoff spot. They didn’t really discuss and rules to this break, if they were allowed to sleep around or see over people during this time. During their relationship they were mainly closed but Jason will admit to once or twice spending a little too much time in Logan’s room after a fight with Antti after the playoffs last year.

When Jason got to Dallas he was warmly welcomed by the Benn’s and Seguin. They were just honest, nice people who wanted to make sure all their team mates felt welcomed and were ready for a season of hard work trying to get their second consecutive playoff spot this season.

Nothing happened until the night of the super bowl when everyone was drunk and having a good time and making stupid bets with each other on who would win. When Tyler bet Jordie to shave his beard off if Seattle lost though it got Jason’s hazy drunken brain thinking how nice it would be to make out with that beard.

Jordie had went to the bathroom to piss and the second Jason heard the toilet flush he excused himself to go make his move. He opened the door to find Jordie still washing his hands and as the other was about to question what he wanted Jason shut the door behind him and pushed Jordie up against it.

“You.” Is all he had to whisper before the two were heatedly making out and soon enough Jason was on his knees pulling down Jordie’s shorts and boxers and showing him how much he truly wanted him.

When they were done let’s just say Jason had beard burn in more the one place on his body.

They continued to sleep together through the season. Never on the road, usually just hook ups at one of their apartments when the other was feeling up for it. It happened more often at Jason’s since Jordie would have to convince Jamie to leave to get some freaking privacy. It was easier at first but after every off night when Jordie would try and shove him out the door with a case of beer to go to Tyler’s Jamie started to get a little suspicious.

When the season was over and they didn’t make the playoffs rumors started to swarm the Stars roster on who may be moved and who may not. Jason wasn’t as worried since he was newly acquired but Jordie definitely was after not having a perfect season. It started to become more often that Jordie would want to hang out not just for sex but to actually hang out with just Jason. It was nice, watching movies and going out to the best restaurants in Dallas with him and getting to know him even better.

It started to feel like dating right around the end of June and as the guys all gathered at Jamie’s to watch the draft Jason felt that maybe today would be the day he actually asked if that’s what Jordie wanted from him, to be in a relationship.

Then the trade happened.

Jason heard it rather clearly, Neimi to Dallas. It kept repeating over and over again in his head. Jordie knew about how they used to date, he had brought it up when Jordie said he’s had boyfriends and not just girlfriends before. He looks away from the TV for just a second after he remembers that to see Jordie starting back at him, his hand clenching his beer harder the before.

Jason doesn’t say much more that night, just makes a rare comment when he feels he should and then heads home with the first few guys that leave, most husbands and fathers who have to leave so it feels a little more awkward that way. When he gets home there’s three voicemails from Antti but he doesn’t even bother checking them just heads straight to bed.

He doesn’t know what he wants now. He loved Antti but he just always felt like there wasn’t enough commitment between the two, like they weren’t that invested in each other. He really likes Jorie, thinks one day that like will change to love, but he doesn’t know exactly how Jordie feels. He thinks Jordie likes him back, they spend enough time together that he thinks he could tell if he wasn’t interested in him.

He’s still lying in bed and staring at the ceiling and hour later when he hears a knock at the door. He gets up, pulls his sweats back on and trudges over to the front door. When he peeks through the peephole he sees Jordie’s lovable face and beard looking back at him.

When he pulls up the door Jordie smiles at him “Hey you left pretty fast after the draft party. You okay?”

“Oh, yeah I’m okay.” He says shifting from side to side on the balls of his feet. “Just that trade kind of surprised me a little, that’s all.”

“Well I mean it would have surprised me to. You two aren’t still-“

“I don’t really think so. I mean I don’t really consider us to be together anymore, no.”

“Oh, that’s uh cool.” Jordie says sounds nervous all of a sudden “When we were hooking up you two weren’t together right?”

Jason smiles “No that had nothing to do with us.”

“Okay.” Jordie says and then pauses for a moment before adding “We should date.”

“Should we?” Jason replies sarcastically

“Yes I think we should. I mean I’ve been trying to for a month or two now but I just wasn’t sure if you were picking up on my hints and all.”

“So if were dating does that mean you’re going to come in and show me how much you really like me?” Jason says with a smirk and a wink.

Jordie laughs but he grabs Jason’s hand when he holds it out for him and shuts the front door as the two head back to Jason’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have another fic up this week or weekend hopefully (it should be in Hockey RPF but it might also be in another Fandom)


End file.
